1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multicasting system and a multicasting method.
2. Description of the Related Art
With advanced network technology, broadcast programs are delivered via networks. Switching channels and programs takes more waiting time in the delivery of the programs via the networks than in standard radiowave television broadcasting system. High-speed program selection is needed.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-143587 discloses a technique of predicting a program highly likely to be selected by a terminal and participating beforehand in a multicast group in order to achieve a high-speed program selection.